harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Tools (FoMT)
Cursed Tools are the second most powerful set of tools in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, second only to the Mystic Tools. However, they are "cursed" for a reason, as once you equip a cursed tool, you cannot unequip it until it has been "blessed". 'Obtaining' These tools are unique and can only be found in the Lake Mine, which is only accessible during the winter when Mother's Hill lake is frozen, or by teleporting there via the Teleport Stone. Each tool is found on a specific floor of the mine.The Lake Mine fogu.com Tips *If you plan on going hunting for the Cursed Tools, bring as little of your own tools as possible, as it does not replace the one you have (For example, if you have a Mystrile Hammer in your Rucksack and you find the Cursed Hammer, it will take up another slot instead of replacing the Mystrile Hammer) *Ideally, the only tools you should take with you are a Hoe and a Hammer, unless you don't mind making several trips back to the Lake Mine -- keep in mind that you will need to start from floor 0 again every time you enter and exit the mine. *A good mining method in general is to save right when you begin mining, dig until you find the descending stairs, memorize the spot, then reload. This saves you a lot of energy while ensuring you make your way down the mine quickly. Repeat this method for every floor, and you will be able to descend much lower than if you just mine blindly with no strategy. *If you have 2 blessed or mythic tools (i.e. two hammers or two watering cans) placing them in the same rucksack/toolbox slot will make them stay like that forever, and you can never separate them, unless you upgrade one of them. *The Cursed Tools do not always appear. Use the saving method to ensure that you will retrieve the Tool. *You do not have to collect the tools consecutively -- for example, if somehow you miss the Cursed Hoe, you can still find the Cursed Axe if you advance to Floor 49. 'Power' As mentioned, these tools are some of the most powerful in the game; using them can save you a lot of time and effort.Farming Tools fogu.com 'Blessing' The one downside of these tools is the inability to unequip them. Fortunately, there is a way of removing the curse, turning your set of Cursed Tools to a set of Blessed Tools. They will be able to do exactly the same things, but you can switch freely between tools again. Each tool requires specific action(s) to bless, some easier than others, some much harder. The fishing rod and the axe are the most easiest to bless. Just bring the axe and the fishing rod together in a festival. You do not spend fatigue if you use them in the festival and the game still count it.Farming Tools fogu.com Note that after blessing the entire set of cursed tools, another set of cursed tools will be available in the lake mine. The second set of cursed tools obtained can be upgraded to mythic tools after having blessed them. This will save the player a set of mysterile tools and blessed tools while having mythic tools at the same time. This can be done as many times as you wish, as long as all cursed tools are blessed, otherwise cursed tools will not spawn. 'References' Category:Tools Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Tools